Two girls and a boy
by PowertuffBoy
Summary: Finn, who's new tires Alexandria, meets and lives with Tara and they together raise a little boy Luka who's been living with Finn for months


Tara sits on a porch in Alexandria watching the gate she sighs leaning on the railing closing her eyes it was too quiet for her liking nothing was going on and it bored her. She opens her eyes looking at some kids as they run away from the main building "a new person they found a new person" one of the kids smiles the other smiles "I wonder what they're like" they keep running down the road. Tara watches them "a new person I wonder who they are" she stands up fixing her hoodie.

She walks to the gate as the car from the supply run drives in a woman in her late 20s gets out holding a little boy she looks around putting him on the ground. Deanna walks over smiling "welcome to Alexandria my name is Deanna what's your name" she looks at her "Finn". _"Finn that's a nice name for a woman like her"_ Tara thinks to herself looking at Finn. Finn look at her smiling Tara could have sworn her heart skipped a beat but she just shrugged it off.

"Well we're a little short housed so you and your little boy can live with someone" Deanna looks at Finn she tilts her head "who'd let us stay with them" "you can stay with me I live by myself" Tara walks over. She looks at her smiling "thanks" she nods smiling "sure and I'm Tara" she smiles shacking her hand "nice to meet ya". Tara smiles "nice to meet you too" she takes her and the boy to her house she follows her holding his hand.

She looks at her "we have running water so you guys can get cleaned up" Finn smiles "did you hear that Luka running water" Luka smiles nodding. She smiles bringing them inside she points at a door "that's the bathroom" Finn nods kneeling down "why don't you go first Luka". He nods walking to the bathroom opening the door walking inside. Tara looks at her "if you don't mind me ask where's his dad" she scuffs "hopefully somewhere dying in a ditch".

She blinks looking at her she sighs "I should have told you I'm not his biological mother I adopted him" she nods sitting down "so what happened to his parents". She sighs, "I don't know about his mom but his dad was an alcoholic bastard who needs to be dead". She sighs "did he hurt him" she stands up "he hit him, starved him, and kept him dehydrated". This caused a pain in Tara's chest "who just does this to their child" she sighs "heartless bastards who don't want the kid but they keep them and treat them like shit". She nods looking at her " _she's really upset about this topic but I can understand why Luka seems like a good boy who would treat him or any other kid like that"_ she shacks her head getting out of her thoughts.

"Finn help" Luka leaves the bathroom with his head in his arm sleeve she smiles kneeling down helping with his shirt "there you go buddy" he smiles "thank you" he walks to his bag sitting down taking his toys out playing with them. "Well looks like it's my turn to shower" Finn grabs her bag walking to the bathroom. Tara smiles sitting on the couch she looks at Luka while he plays with his action figures she smiles "do you like being with Finn" Luka looks at her smiling "yea she's nice and kind" she nods leaning back "your hair it's long" he nods "Finn said we'd cut our hair when we have a minute to breath".

She nods "well I think you guys are safe now" he smiles "really" she smiles "really". Finn leaves the bathroom wearing a tank top and jeans she looks at her "you seem happy" she sits next to her "I finally got a bath and I was able to wash my hair it felt great" she smiles looking at Luka "do you need some scissors for his hair". She shacks her hand "no I have scissors" she puts an old shirt behind him she cuts his hair sitting on the edge of the couch.

"There you go Luka" she wipes any extra hair off him he yawns laying down she looks at Tara "do you have a room I can put him in" she nods standing up leading her to a small bedroom meant for a kid. She lays him down kissing his forehead "night little man" she leaves the bedroom closing the door keeping it open a crack. She walks back to the couch sitting next to Tara "do you want your hair cut" Tara looks at her she nods "yea" she gives the scissors moving to the ground.

She cuts her hair smiling _"she's taller than me this is a little weird"_ as if reading her mind Finn slouches more helping her she smiles "thanks" she smiles humming in response. She puts the scissors down "there done" she sits up more running her hand through her hair "thanks it feels better" she stands up Tara nods standing up "I'll show you to your room" she walks down the wall she follows her stopping in front of a door "here you go" she looks at her she smiles "thanks for letting us in". She smiles shrugging "I didn't do much" she smiles opening the door "well I'll see you in the morning" she walks inside the room closing the door.

Tara smiles walking to her room lying down on her bed. This was going to be a new adventure for Tara trying to figure out Finn and helping raise a little boy can she do it or will she cave.


End file.
